It All Started with a Bit of Basil
by SergeantKlump
Summary: While Mario goes off to a Basil Adventure, Bowser plans to trap Mario into the Sega World. Will Mario adapt with his rival company?
1. Mario's Basil Adventure

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the Mario Bros or any Nintendo/Sega characters which they owned by Nintendo Co. Ltd or Sega Corporation. Also Sly Cooper is owned by Sucker Punch. However I do own Kemak.

_Comment:_ This story happens after Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and is a part crossover with the Sega universe.

It All Started with a Bit of Basil Chapter 1: Mario's Basil Adventure 

The Mushroom Kingdom has always been a delightful place to the Mario Brothers even since they defeated Bowser on their last adventure when he stole Professor E. Gadd's time machine to take over the relaxing kingdom. However, recently the Kingdom has been severally flooded while the plumbing duo is cooped in Mario's Pad for the rain to stop.

Inside Mario's Pad there was a kitchen, a living room and one bedroom. Oh, there was also a bathroom as well. Luigi was relaxing on his couch, while his brother Mario was busy in the kitchen making some pasta coated with meatballs in tomato sauce.

Mario shouted to Luigi, "Hey Luigi, can you pass-a me the spoon?"

Since the battle ended, Luigi has had a headache as big as the giant Yoshi that they had to fight as he rests on the couch.

Luigi replied back, "Sorry Mario, but I'm not feeling too well. Do it yourself, you always do."

Mario reaches the spoon and stirs the pasta in his pan while reading Zess T's recipe book. He grabs some DK brand pesto to add to his cooking and puts it back on the shelf. In the other room, Luigi was slowly recovering and was reading Nintendo Official Power Magazine for the latest star gossip.

Luigi spoke to his full-pint brother, "Did you know Fox McCloud and Samus Aran are getting engaged?"

Even though Mario was busy cooking, he was listening to his un-well brother and replied back, "No I didn't-a, but I think they-a make a good couple."

Mario was almost finishing his Meatball and Pasta Melee as Zess T. calls it in her recipe book, he just needed the basil, but despite him searching everywhere, there was no basil in the house.

Meanwhile in Bowser's Castle, Bowser was resting his head after the battle months back. He called his advisor, Kamek who was a Magikoopa for an idea to rule the Mushroom World. The Koopa King shouted similarly to his cartoon voice, "Kamek! Have you got an idea to rule this land? My head hurts!"

The purple caped Magikoopa was thinking very deeply by not recycling ideas from previous adventures. He asked Bowser, "What is Nintendo's greatest enemy?"

Bowser slammed his foot on to the floor and bellowed out, "Iggy! Lemmy! Larry! Come here now!"

As soon as Bowser called the Koopaling names, they rushed so quickly that they tripped themselves and Lemmy lost balance on his ball. The 3 youngest Koopalings answered in unison, "What is it King Dad?"

Bowser stood up for the first time in months and calmly spoke, "Do you know whom Nintendo's greatest enemy is?"

Larry quickly replied while getting up from the crash, "Err… Sly Cooper?"

The royal Koopaness stamped his foot on the ground again, obviously mad and angry. "Sly Koopa doesn't exist!" shouted Bowser.

Larry needed defence so he called Iggy and Lemmy and they replied in unison, "Not Sly Koopa! Sly Cooper!"

Bowser just realised that he might have a large headache and groaned, "He's a thief, just like Croco or Popple. Any other ideas?"

Kamek raised his wand and suddenly the 3 Koopalings are back on their feet. Lemmy has now resumed balancing on the ball like a circus act.

Iggy, the smartest of the 3 Koopalings thought, "Is it Microsoft?"

The Magikoopa was dusting his wand for dust and spoke back to Iggy, "Microsoft make computers, I know that my brother Kemak has a computer called Doors XQ."

Larry was falling asleep while Kamek gave his speech, so afterwards he got some tape and put it over the Magikoopa's mouth. However the wacky but oddly slient Lemmy guessed, "King Dad, could Sega be one? After all do you remember on the NOPM about Moronic The Hedgehog?"

Bowser slumped back into his throne smiling, knowing that Lemmy has the right answer and for Lemmy, that was a guess. Lemmy jumped into Bowser and landed on the Koopa's belly making a bounce. The Koopa King patted Lemmy on the head and spoke softly, "Lemmy my boy, that's a perfect answer! I read on that same article that Mario hates Sonic and vice-versa."

Iggy however questioned Bowser's inaccuracy and asked the Koopa King, "King Dad? I thought Sega and Nintendo are pals now."

Bowser had a quick glance at Kamek who was still speechless and shouted at Larry, "Larry! Remove the tape from Wisenheimer's month."

Whilst Bowser said that, Kamek's muffled mouth spoke which then Larry ripped the tape of the Magikoopa's mouth.

The Koopa King just realised that he forgot to answer to Iggy, "You see Iggy, Sega and Nintendo have been rivals for over 20 years so they still hate each over and despite a thing called the Internet, Nintendo is slowly stealing both Rare's and Sega's accounts which is why Sega nearly went bust. I sounded just like Morton then."

Kamek was furiously with Larry so he turned him into ice but thanks to his dual conscience he soon turned him back. Using Bowser's own information, Kamek advised Bowser, "The old Wisenheimer has got the perfect idea! We banish Mario to the Sega universe and then you can take Princess Peach to rule the Mushroom World!"

Bowser, Larry, Iggy and Lemmy laughed in unison, which gave Kamek a funny look. The Magikoopa thinks that they think it is a ridiculous idea. Bowser soon replied, "Sure, we give it a shot!"

Back in Mario's Pad, Mario needed the basil for their meal so he spoke to his younger brother, "I'm off-a to the store to get some basil, and will you be okay?"

Luigi just nodded and lay back on the couch sleeping to get rid of his headache. Mario got his brown coat and closed the door towards the Toadermarket that looked like a supermarket but the prices are cheaper.

* * *

Mario was heading towards the Toadermarket on Route Cheep-Cheep but getting there is no easy task and the rain didn't help. First Mario had to defeat 50 Goombas before crossing Ribbon Road, then 20 Koopa Troopas towards the abounded Luigi's Mansion and finally a couple of Chargin' Chucks which he successfully defeated. 

Out of breath, Mario went in the Toadermarket and quickly picked up a basket. The red Italian plumber found the Basil with ease and got two sachets. While he was there, he also picked up Funky Kong's Cajun Hickory Sauce that was on special offer, Link Brand Rupee Jellies, Dr. Light's headache go away tablets, Balloon Fighter Toffees and a DVD called Colorado Koopa and the Temple of Koopa.

After buying his treats, Mario had entering into a queue with Captain Falcon of F-Zero fame and a small boxer called Little Mac who is the champion of Punch-Out! Captain Falcon looked like he might have been a superhero with his red helmet.

Captain Falcon was showing his abs to Little Mac and spoke, "Show me your moves."

The boxer gave a slight jab towards Falcon that later Falcon himself gave Little Mac a Falcon Punch. However the manager told the fighters to leave the store that calmed Mario a little bit.

Mario was now paying for his food that came to 30 coins that he successfully paid Koopie Koo. Whilst the rain was still there, Captain Falcon was waiting outside for his vehicle to come from the repair shop.

Mario asked Falcon, "Is it possible-a to drop me off at Mario's Pad?"

Captain Falcon gave Mario a smile and replied back, "Mario, is that you?"

Mario nodded knowing that his trip home might be easier than getting there, at least he wouldn't have to pass Luigi's Mansion. He responded back, "Yes, Cap'n Falcon."

Captain Falcon spoke back to Mario, "Sure, I dropped you off at home. It's only 2 minutes from Mute City anyway."

Fortunately, Falcon and Mario only had to wait 5 minutes for the Blue Falcon to arrive. They then both got in the blue, futuristic F-Zero vehicle.

Mario greeted Falcon, "Hey, this is comfy-a."

The Blue Falcon zoomed off towards Mario's Pad. Mario had never felt so fast in his life but he saw Goombas on the road. Captain Falcon ran over the Goombas that disappeared suddenly and Falcon got 300 points since he squished 3 Goombas.

A couple of minutes later, Mario & Falcon arrived outside Mario's Pad that Mario thanked the F-Zero driver. Captain Falcon zoomed past Mario's Pad towards Mute City. Mario opened the door and quickly put the basil into the pasta and speedily stirred it around. The Meatball and Pasta Melee is now finished and so Mario had a sample to taste. He put his thumb up knowing that it tasted good.

Mario shouted to Luigi but the younger, greener plumber covered his ears, "Luigi! I bought you-a some headache tablets."

Luigi lowered his hands and nodded directly towards his older brother and got up so he is sitting down on the couch. Mario arrives with two plates, one for himself and one for Luigi. The red plumber also has in his pocket Luigi's headache tablets and the Colorado Koopa DVD.

A few minutes later after Luigi put the DVD into their DVD player, the plumbing brothers are scoffing down the meatball and pasta like animals while they watch an Indiana Jones type movie. Soon when Colorado was running away from the boulder, Mario & Luigi are cheering like when a footballer (soccer player) scores a goal.

Suddenly the electric was off. There was no power at all. Mario asked Luigi, "Would you check-a the window, Luigi?"

Luigi checks the windows and closes his eyes in shock, he is now pulling Mario's shirt and replying, "Eeeyah, Lightening!" As soon as Luigi said that, he cowers towards his big brother.

Mario soon decided that the best option is to have both himself and Luigi into their cosy beds. The red plumber wore a red shirt and blue trousers while Luigi wore similarly except that his shirt was green. They pulled their sheets towards them ready to close their eyes.

Luigi got up and whisper to his older brother, "Hey Mario, can you give that fake Italian accent a rest?"

Mario however was snoozing heavily but replied back, "Sure Mr. Green, I was only following Nintendo's scripts anyway."

Luigi sighed and returned to sleep.

A/N: Yes I know this chapter is a little dry but don't worry, the next chapter will make up for it. As for Captain Falcon being there, it was either him or Yoshi that wouldn't have made sense.


	2. A Strange New World

_Disclaimer: All Koopa costumes; DiC Entertainment/Rare. All Sega characters, Sega (the driver in the racing games doesn't have a name)._

_It All Started with a Bit of Basil Chapter 2: A Strange New World_

While Mario & Luigi were resting on their beds, Bowser was extremely prepared to defeat the Mario Bros, one and for all. Still in Bowser's Castle, Kamek looked at the Koopa King for his orders.

Bowser was blinking like mad and grunted to his Magikoopa advisor, "Give me that wand!"

The Koopa King reached out and got Kamek's wand, which made the Magikoopa frown. He advised Bowser, "Remember, tilt the wand upwards to make the subject, err… Mario goes to the Sega World".

Bowser was rubbing his claws in glee, just like when he kidnapped Princess Peach in Super Mario Bros. 3. Luckily, Bowser had experience with wands before so this would be a piece of Koopa cake for him. The Koopalings and Kamek were waiting for him to stop patting his magic rod. The ruler of Dark Land spoke, "Kamek while I defeat Mario, you would look after my Koopa Kids until I get back. If Roy beats you up, just tell him about the Koopteria getting him."

The Koopa wizard looked at Koopa and replied, "Look after them kids?" He stuttered, thinking of the next thing to say. A couple of seconds later he continues, "Fine."

In the past, Kamek has had a bad experience babysitting the Koopas. First, when he made Ludwig some chocolate milk, the terrible Koopa composer made a medley so awful that Kamek had a migraine for months. Then there was the time Wendy nagged Kamek for a diamond bracelet it ended up in remorse.

Bowser then left his throne room towards his wardrobe in his bedroom. Surprising, his wardrobe was pack full of costumes, so he decided to pick one by groaning, "Hmm. Let's see, there's King Koopa, King K.Rool, Count Koopula, Koopfinger, Alley Koop, Koopzilla, there it is! Al Koopone!"

So the Koopa king put his Al Koopone costume that looked like a typical Mafia gangster boss suit. He tried it on but it didn't fit and grunted, "Stupid 1989 sizes!"

Desperate to put his costume on, Bowser picked up a book called How to fit into Super Show clothing in just 10 Minutes off the floor. He quickly glanced and this was the start of the instructions. Bowser had to suck his stomach and ate a few burgers, and then he put the Al Koopone costume on with success. The costume was just right for Bowser Koopa. For a change, he decided to put his gangster hat on his head but he had to carefully move his fiery orange hair.

To hide suspicion, Bowser put his wand into a dark black violin case and closed the hinges slowly. While searching for his Koopa phone to contact Mouser Taxis, he moved some old clothes and his secret diary and discovered something unusual. He had just found an old warp pipe, which gave him memories, but with no time Bowser jumped into the dusty warp pipe.

The spiteful Koopa King had to jump into 6 different warp pipes, one of them being Princess Peach's Trash Heap before arriving at Mario's Pad. Still raining and without power, Bowser sneaked and slowly opened the door that creaked. He tiptoed around the house until he found Mario & Luigi's bedroom. The plumbers' are snoozing so Bowser got out his violin case and ready to use the wand to send Mario to Sega World.

However Bowser thought that if he used the wand straight away, Luigi would get up and send him to the cleaners, so the reptile-ish king waved his wand sideways so Luigi doesn't hear him perform his master plan and waved it diagonally so Mario is dressed up in his usual blue pants, red shirt, red cap set up.

Bowser gloated, "Ciao, you idraulico, that's Italian for plumber. Bahahhahah!"

Soon he waved the wand upwards and suddenly Mario disappeared into thin air. Bowser then sneaked out of Mario's Pad and back towards his private castle on Dark Land.

* * *

Mario was still resting, but this time he was resting on a green field. Sega World was very different to the Mushroom Kingdom; each area was divided to region, similarly to Video Land in Captain N. The gravity of the planet was lighter which makes walking easier, which is very handy for people who don't like to walk. 

There were a crowd of people hanging around the red Italian plumber, staring at him trying to figure out who could it be.

One of the people was a blue hedgehog wearing red sneakers and white gloves, he had black eyes and smelt of rubber. The unusual hedgehog spoke, "Could that be Eggman's son?"

Another of the crowd gathers was a young boy with hair that looked a monkey, he was very small compared to the blue hedgehog and said, "Maybe he might save Miracle World from Janken."

A couple of ducks, one who was blue and another who was red just stared at the plumber endlessly while a orange fox who was wearing clothes just scratched his head by confusion. Also in the background was a young warrior that kept on dying his hair and held a sword on his hand.

Mario was waking up by blinking his eyes, on which he saw the blue hedgehog and the monkey kid holding the plumber's shoulder. However, Mario was delusional by the characters and asked, "Where the macaroni am I?"

The monkey boy replied, "My name is Alex Kidd, protector of Miracle World and I was voted best Parody character in Sega history."

The hedgehog was quite harsh and spoke, "You silly monkey! This is Sega World, formally known as Earth, Mobius, Planet Hi-Q and Saturn."

Mario was confused; then he removed his cap and scratching his head, later he put his cap back on and enquired, "So this is Sega World, who the ravioli is the hedgehog?"

The blue hedgehog answered back, "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic was thinking has he lowered his eyes and continued, "Are you related to Eggman?"

Mario had now wished that he didn't wake up and shouted, "I am not related to Eggman, I haven't even heard of him. This promise I made to Luigi is getting harder to keep-a." The plumber just covered his mouth, and shocked by the sudden return of his faux-Italian accent.

Sonic whispered to Alex, the two ducks and the fox and announced to Mario, "You pathetic thing; go away and never return. Also, you're on the menu tonight."

Mario was scowling back as he realised that Sonic wants him for supper, he starts to cry. Usually he has to protect Luigi but the tides have turned for Mario has to serve his doom.

A man with a ninja suit bellowed out at an amazing long distance, "Stop Sonic, that's a human!"

Mario stop scowling and looked towards the horizon, he could see something like 20 silhouettes heading towards him, but Sonic stopped licking his lips and spoke, "Sorry pal I was a bit sarcastic, I didn't mean it." Later he shook Mario's hand.

The red plumber could see the figures more closely; he could see a man full of black with a helmet on his head. Also on the horizon Mario saw a man with a headband, a detective type character, a fisherman, a secret agent, a boy in a chicken suit and a couple of rule breakers. However the plumber squinted his eyes and saw some women has well has the men approaching Mario.

The ninja was the first person to greet Mario, "What's your name?"

Struggling to speak, Mario whispered, "It's a me, Mario Mario and I'm a plumber."

The mysterious ninja was sneaking right in front of Mr. Red and replied, "I'm Joe Musashi, or has some people nickname me; Shinobi."

Mario shook Joe's hand and thanked him for saving his life; Alex Kidd walked towards Joe and asked him, "Err. Mr. Joe, can I have your autograph please?"

The ninja took a pen and paper and wrote; To Alex Kidd, thanks for parodying me, Joe "Shinobi" Musashi. Alex rushed off in happiness as the ninja stopped writing his autograph.

Looking around the unknown grassland, Mario is starting to be anxious by the lack of his pals. The Italian plumber has had little experience on being on his own except for a couple of his adventures, he turned to Joe and asked, "What is Sega World like?"

Joe looked at Sonic, Sonic looked at the two ducks and they looked at the fox wearing shirt and pants. They all shrugged, looking for the perfect person to answer Mario's question. Then suddenly the boy with the chicken suit spoke to Mario as he just arrived at the scene after Joe, "Sega World is great! It has nice hotels, good scenery and I like the cities."

Mario covered his month as he is secretly laughing at the boy with the chicken suit and apologised to him after he calmed down, "Sorry about that bambino, I'm not used to kids wearing chicken costumes."

Behind the chicken boy was a blond haired man wearing a headband, a white shirt and some jeans warning the kid, "Not all cities are safe Billy Hatcher, some are disgustingly dangerous!"

The boy with the chicken suit, now called Billy was scratching his right ear looking worried. He then replied, "Thanks for the advice, Axel."

Axel then patted Billy's head, just like Bowser did to Lemmy earlier. Axel, Billy, Joe and Sonic could hear a strange growling noise and looked directly at Mario, which then he looked at his stomach that was making the noise.

The plumber asked Joe, "Do you know anyone that is a great chef around here?"

"Afraid not Mario, most of us don't eat Italian food. I know Sonic only eats chilidogs tho", replied Joe.

Billy and Axel were shocked by the name they just heard and shouted in unison, "Is his name Mario?"

Joe answered back, "Yes!"

As soon as Joe finished that sentence, the mysterious figures rushed straight towards their Sega companions that are Joe, Sonic and Axel.

The man who was completely wearing black including his helmet delightfully said, "That famous driver?" He then paused and continued, "Man, I loved them Mario Kart races, and by the way call me Mr. Driver."

Mario scratched his cap struggling to figure out and asked Mr. Driver, "What do you do?"

"I'm a professional racer, my first race was the Virtua Racing Championship which I won. Then I successfully completed the Daytona USA Championship on all 4 courses", Mr. Driver breathed out.

Mario was surprised that there was a successful racer in this strange world. However the other characters that rushed by have other ideas.

"Mario? That guy can't fish!" shouted the fisherman.

"I hate that plumber, he doesn't swear unlike me", bellowed out a young man called Sketch Turner.

Miles away, Dr. Robotnik yelled, "You stole my line!"

The plumber was puzzled on how Dr. Robotnik could hear and shout so loud that a long distance isn't enough. Suddenly out of the blue, a secret agent came by though a nearby office in a James Bond fashion.

Mario guessed that he might be James Bond and asked the secret agent while running towards him, "Are you James Bond?"

"No my Italian friend, I'm Howard Gibson", the secret agent replied.

Mario quickly shook Howard's hand in delight that his partner, Jean was smiling with glee. A few minutes, they run off to continue with their mission.

The man from Space Harrier was furious that there was an Italian plumber in Sega World since years ago there was a huge conflict that took years to resolve. He shouted, "For years, you Mario have always beat us in the console wars, now you will pay for this!"

The blue duck who was called Bin the Dynamite Duck then threw a bottle of green liquid onto the ground which strangely formed a brown door. Mario then scratched his head with confusion, but Bin was annoyed and pushed Mario into the door from the back.

Mario grunted, "Hands off my merchandise!"

Ignoring him, the blue duck and his brother, the red duck who was called Pin the Dynamite Duck opened the door which the man from Space Harrier pushed Mario and followed him.

* * *

Where would Mario go? Will he be safe? Find out which game Mario is going to be in soon. 


End file.
